My Insane Life As a Demi-god
by IceSapphireSerpent
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus. Gaea has awakened enough to take a form. But not all is lost when Nico recounts his quest to find the demi-god who can defeat her. Can this newbie save the world even after the battle she knows from prophecy she won't survive? Even if so will Nico be able to take losing another person he cares about? If you have suggestions comment please!
1. Chapter 1

"Percy did you hear me?" Annabeth said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "Oh…. What answer won't get me in trouble?" Percy said the last part with sarcastic questioning and his hand on his chin in a thinking pose but was soon covering his arm where Annabeth hit him. "Ow! Look I was thinking about Nico alright? I know he isn't ever around the camp but he promised he would stick around. And don't you think it's weird he just disappeared? I mean he's been gone for a month shouldn't we worry?" "If you're this worried we could ask Chiron if he or the gods sent him on a quest." Annabeth suggested. "Good idea you know I would be a goner without you." Percy said as he helped pack up their picnic. "I know." Annabeth commented with a smile on her face. They had picnicked beside the lake at camp in the shade of a tree. "Come on lets go find out what happened to Nico!" Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm and ran toward the Big House.

(OC's POV)

Hey Journal,

I know I'm supposed to say Dear Diary but if my brother found out he would call me girly, and I'm **not** girly! I do Salot and parkour basically martial arts and free running. Anyway I was at the mall in my favorite store Hot topic. It's less gothic in small towns and has shirts that had to do with movies and TV shows. So I was looking at the new avenger hoodies they got in when out of the corner of my eye I saw a guy near my height, slightly muscular, and cute. He had black hair, dark brown eyes that where way darker than mine, and he was pale. I know I usually don't stare at strangers but something was different about him and I'm not saying he was different as in "the one" I mean I knew he was like me so I went to talk to him. He was looking at black shirts with white skulls on the front identical to the one he had on. I pushed my brown hair out of my face and stood right next to him. "Something tells me you're a fan of skulls." He turned to me and said "What gave it away Sherlock?" "Why Watson it was Elementary!" I laughed a little. "Sorry I have a bad sense of humor. By the way my name is Ciara Sherar and if you don't mind me asking..." "It's Nico." And that's how I met Nico DeAngelo. My brother came to get me from the store to look at other shops and Nico came with. We went to game stop and also did some Christmas shopping. "Hey Nico!" "Yeah what is it?" "I just saw something perfect for Jordan but I don't want him to see so..." "On it." Nico strolled over to my brother and started a conversation while I ninja sneaked into the store. "Thanks Nico! I know Jordan is going to love this." "So is your brother in college?" "No, He's 17 years old we're three years apart." "So we're both 14 cool well I'll see you around." "Wait! Here" I said handing him a receipt with my number on it. "Now we can hang out again!" I said with a smile. "Well see you later!" Then I dashed off to Jordan's green car.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for so long it's just that I was reading The Mark of Athena and I promised myself I wouldn't update till I was done in case someone died. So people who have read it I'm sorry for the confusion. When it refers to Nico it's his exploits that led him to get in the jar because he had to find someone as well as the doors. Oh and Percy and Annabeth are not where they believe they are. You'll see. Muhahahah! Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson. :D

(Nico's POV)

"Hey Ed is dinner ready?" I asked when I stepped into the inn. Ed was a demi-god adult who ran an inn in Texas who let me stay for free. Ed was short for a Greek name but he didn't seem to want me to know who his "special" parent was. At least he understood I was on a quest to save the earth. Or at least find the demi-god who was supposed to. I guess that was what happens when you're the son of Hades you become the errand boy. You think they would get a son of Hermes to do this. "Five more minutes!" Ed called. I sat at the table and thought about a month ago. "So let me get this straight. The worlds in peril yet again and I have to find this girl and train her so she can send Gaea to Tartarus? Why not Percy? He's better at quests than me." "The oracle said it had to be you. You're tied to this girl whether you like it or not. Now stop complaining and just do this or all will be lost!" Said Hades angrily. "Ok ok, so what's her name?" "Ciara Sherar I think. Her name from her last life time was better. Thousands of years ago but she sacrificed herself to save the world." "Oh, so who's her parent?" "Same as last time I think we have a lot of people come through here so it's confusing. Poseidon and Neptune. He found a way to split his roman and Greek sides and combine them to make a new form, a new him for a short while. At that time the rule was still in place but the way he was canceled it. Well last time it was only Poseidon but that was before Romans conquered Greece." "So she's really powerful I'm guessing? Alright I'll do it." "Good I'll send you to where you'll find her." Then I was at a mall in a small town in Texas. 'Great a girl who likes to shop we'll get along great!' I thought sarcastically I went to the store I got my favorite skull shirt at and sure enough I meet her. She had brown hair that went past her shoulders, brown eyes, tannish skin, and a doctor who shirt on with black jeans on and boots. Her brother Jordan, her, and I walked around the mall and talked. Well she mostly talked but it wasn't about Justin Beiber and makeup. Thank the gods. It was mostly a combination of martial arts, history, and Christmas which was around the corner. She apologized if her conversation topics were everywhere she told me she had A.D.D. She seemed nice and innocently unaware although the mist around her was the most I've seen ever… "Hey Nico! Want meat on your pizza?" Ed said breaking me from my concentration. I nodded, "I'll be up in my room." *flashback* the day after they met. "Hello?" "Ciara is this you?" "Nico! How's it hanging?" "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out." "That would be awesome, but later ok I'm not supposed to talk right now." "Is that classical music in the background?" "Uhh... No it's something else. Meet me at the Stone park playground at 3'o clock. See ya there, bye!" "Bye." Nico hung up the phone and left the phone booth. He hated phones because they cause demi-gods nothing but trouble. At three he arrived at the playground to find the large area full of highschoolers with hoodies and gloves. They were jumping and flipping on the equipment. "Welcome to parkour practice!" said Ciara.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I realize now that a typed page is 1/3 a page on fanfiction. I promise to try to make it longer and less cramped together. Also sorry about the no fights and demi-god action yet I promise we'll get there soon. Oh and to the person who is following the story thank you so much it makes me feel talented when awesome people like you like my story."Hey Icy! Can I say the disclaimer? Please!" "Leo why is this so important to you?" "Hey it's an important job. I mean we can't have someone like Frank do it I mean think of the Chinese handcuffs." "What did you say Leo?" Frank said irritated. Leo pulls two foam nerf swords out of his tool belt. "A fight to do the disclaimer!" They start to battle and knock random stuff over. "Quick Hazel! Do the disclaimer!" Hazel steps over to the computer away from the chaos. "Umm Ice does not own the Percy Jackson characters." "Thank you!"

(Ciara's POV)

I never thought Nico would call so soon especially during my private ballet lesson. Ok laugh it up I do ballet one of the most girly things ever. It's about the only super girly thing I enjoy doing but if you think I wear all that pink and a tutu you are wrong. I happen to wear light blue and no tutus ever... Anyway before Nico could find out what I was doing I invited him to my parkour lesson with my brother's parkour group. It's not the parkour as in a guy yells 'Parkour' and jumps two feet down. I mean real parkour like wall running and dive rolls. My brother founded the first Beaumont parkour group with some of his friends two years ago and since I'm going into high school next year he and our parents have finally deemed me old enough to start learning. When Nico arrived naturally José wanted to meet him. José is one of Jordan's best friends and is a brother to both of us. Between him and Jordan I fear for Nico's safety when I'm not around. "So you're Nico?" José asked. "Yes and you are…?" "José but that's not important at the moment. What is important is that you treat Ciara right ok." "José! Nico is just a friend. Plus I'm not dating till I get into high school and Jordan!" I said turning to him. "Stop giving Nico death glares! It's rude!" "Alright we'll stop being over protective. Hey Jordan why don't help Ciara with her dive roll?" "Good idea José. Come on Ciara there is a grassy spot to practice over here." "Ok!" I said with a smile and walked with Jordan.

(Nico's POV)

"So who are you the son of?" José asked when they were finally alone. "What?" "Look I know another demi-god when I see one. So who's your parent?" "Hades and you?" "Athena. So why are you here?" "Ciara she's supposed to save the world." "What do you mean?" "She's a demi-god and the world needs her to fight in less than three months or everyone dies that clear enough for you?" "She doesn't even have training or know what she is. How can she ever do this?" "She already has the training and I'm going to awaken it. Do you know who her guardian is?" "Nope I didn't even know she was a demi-god till now." "Well I guess I'll have to figure that out myself. We should catch up to them before they notice." José nodded and they walked over to them. "Hey you guys! I think I have the dive roll down. Watch this!" Ciara said. She started running then dived into a sort of summer salt. "How was that?" She said out of breath with a smile on her face. "Great Ciara! You just need to tuck a bit more then it will be perfect. She's getting this down faster than either of us." Jordan said whispering the last sentence to José. "I heard that! Thanks for the compliment!" After that we all decided to play zombie. I won by not getting turned into a zombie. Then we practiced parkour and it got late so everyone had to leave.

A few weeks later

Hey Nico! I was wondering if you wanted to come to my school for the school dance. Come on it will be fun. Please?" "Fine if it means that much." "Thanks Nico your awesome!" Ciara then hugged me and ran off. The next day I was at her school. "You picked the best day to tour the school. It's only a half day and full of parties because after today we get set free to Christmas break." "Welcome to the asylum!" A girl with black short hair, fair skin, and glasses boomed. She was shorter than both Ciara and me. "Hey Scarlet this is Nico; Nico this is Scarlet." "Hi" "Hey." "Ok you two stay here while I get a drink." Ciara left and Scarlet turned toward me with arms crossed and a glare on her face. "What do you think you're doing here?! You're going to get Ciara killed! Do you know how much attention you will attract?" "I take it you're her guardian." "Yes one of the rare nymph guardians. I may be twelve but I still do my job well.

At the dance

Everyone at the dance wore regular clothes with a Christmas touch. There were decorations and a huge screen you could dance behind and your shadow would show up. Most of the songs were party songs and only two slow songs so far. Wait, how come Ciara hasn't slow danced with anyone? I asked her and her answer was "No one seems to want to dance with me. It's like that at all the dances. I guess I'm just not popular." But she seemed to be really disappointed by it so the next slow dance after she sat down I asked her to dance with me. "You wanna dance?" "I would love to."

(Ciara's POV)

Man Nico is just the sweetest guy ever! I'm so glad to have a friend like him I know dancing with me isn't ideal. Who knew he could ballroom dance as well. He's kind of old fashioned like that. The dance was fun but Nico mostly stood in a corner. I think he only came because he either had nothing better to do or he was just being nice. Also that guy seems to like that aviator jacket a lot I never see him without it. That night I went to sleep like any other night but my dreams seem to think 'Hey lets be irregular!' Not that there's anything wrong with that. I seemed to be in a cape with nothing insight except a sliver of beach which I stood on, rocky cliffs going up on my left, and endless sparkling ocean on the right. "Whoa. Am I lucid dreaming?" "Not quite dear but a good guess." Said a tall slender woman in a Greek dress with changing hair and eye color. "I'm Aphrodite and I'm here to send you on your first quest."

Sorry the timeline is off it will catch up comment if you have suggestions. "Come on Nico please play yu-gi-oh with me!" "I'm not playing that ridiculous card game." "Fine then I'll get Leo to play with me!" "Fine I'll play your stupid card game Ciara." "Yeah I win!"


	4. Weird Dream!

Hi people! Last time we were at the point where Aphrodite appears in Ciara's dream and sends her on her first quest. Percy you got the disclaimer? "Ice doesn't own the story which is very obvious. Is this necessary?" "I think so. I don't know I just saw people doing on their fanfics." "Oh and by the way when do Annabeth and I get out of tartarus? I mean if it isn't much trouble." Percy said with sarcasm. "Well it is at the moment but soon you and Annabeth will escape. Maybe. Hehh hehh hehh."

(Ciara's POV)

"Ha ha ha ha… Wait what?" "You heard me. Unless your senses are dull." "My senses are fine thank you very much. What you said just makes no sense what so ever." I don't know what this lady's deal is but I swear it's like I'm in wonderland and nobody makes any sense but when I ask them to clarify they look at me like I'm the one spouting random thing off the top of my head. "Oh so I'm going to be the one to bare the big news. Well I'm fine with that as long as you don't shoot the messenger and all" "Excuse me but can you cut to the chase I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh all right then fine. You're a demi-god, there's a war on only you can stop it blah blah blah. So how has your new life been treating you?" Ok Aphrodite was it? She needs to get either her priorities or her head straight.

"Wait I'm a demi-god and what do you mean new life?" She seemed at ease with my cluelessness but had a look in her eye like she had a big piece of gossip and she was going to spill. "You've been reincarnated. All heroes do eventually if they want to. It took a while for you though which is odd but oh well. Your name used to be Nerida it's Greek for mermaid. We were friends you helped me and now I'm returning the favor." "By sending me on a quest?" "Exactly! Look the mist around you is getting weaker the sooner you knew the better. Also the quest will give you some experience witch you need." "So what do I have to do?" "My heart necklace has been lost. It's a golden necklace with a pink gem in the shape of a heart and it's extremely powerful. The gem is called Aphrodite's heart and I rose out of the waves with it. It means a lot to me and with the war going on I sure could use it." "Ok so is this a one person quest or what?" "So excepting guess this won't be so hard after all! Well you, your brother, Scarlet, and Nico should be able to handle this. The Cyclops queen as she calls herself has it. Watch out for her followers and please try not to get eaten." "Wait, are all the people I know demi-gods?!" "Oh Hera no! Just your brother and Nico. Scarlet is your protector a nymph to be exact. Also take this you'll need it." Aphrodite hands me a clam that is as big as her hand and a light peach color. I open it and inside the top part has a mirror and the bottom part has light blue sea glass to make it smooth. In the bottom is a sea green bead bracelet one of the beads is flat and has a silver triton on it. "Good luck dearie! Oh and no technology it's a monster magnet! Oh and one more thing!" I wake with a start. 'Wow what a dream but I can't help feel that it's really. I walked over to the mirror and gasped. My hair had turned black, my eyes dark blue, and my skin was a shade tanner to where I could be classified as naturally tan. When all of the sudden my mother comes in ."Hey honey it's noon you should… I knew this time would come."

Sorry it's so short I took a break and I didn't want the story to die so I typed a little more and published. The next one will be longer I promise and have action. Please tell me what you think!


	5. The first quest!

Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I got writers block then I started writing two books and then I thought about giving this up but I changed my mind. Anyway hope you like the story. I hope I get better at writing these. I don't own the characters from the books.

"So I'm a demi-god, my dad is Poseidon, and Jordan's dad is Apollo?" My mother and I were sitting at the dining table sharing green tea. "Yes. You don't hate me for lying do you?" "No, Mom! I understand you were just trying to protect us. I don't blame you at all. You're the best mom ever!" I hugged her and then Jordan came into the room rubbing his eyes. "What are ya'll doing up so late?" 'Wow this is going to take some convincing.'

(Nico's POV)

Well this day started off just great! I awoke to an Iris message from Aphrodite telling me I had to accompany Ciara on her first quest for a piece of jewelry. The first night ever I got some sleep. I got up got ready and headed for her house at 1'o clock. I had been there for dinner once so I knew the way. Once I arrived I knocked on the door and was greeted by Ciara in ninja pajamas. "Hi Nico! Sup?" She asked as if it was completely normal to be up at this hour. "So do you know?" I asked vaguely. "Know what?" Then shouts came from inside the house. "Mom this is insane! Ciara and I are not demi-gods!" "Oh... That yes I know about that. I just didn't know if you knew. So can you talk to my skeptic brother while I change thanks!" She said quickly and ran to her room and shut the door. I sighed and headed to the back room where the hysterical shouts can from. It didn't take long to convince him though he probably thinks I'm going to raise an army of the dead to drag him to hades. He'll be fine… eventually.

I went to Ciara's room door and knocked. She opened the door dressed in a long sleeved light blue shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. "Oh, I have a question Nico. What does this do?" Ciara asked while holding up her wrist. On it was a bracelet with Poseidon's symbol. "Might be a weapon or shield of some kind but since it came from Aphrodite I would doubt that." "Oh, too bad that would have been so cool! So any leads on the Cyclops queen?" "Just one. Apparently she's in Galveston somewhere." "Ok! We'll pick up Scarlet on the way. Stay here." She goes back into her room and comes back out with a quiver, bow, and arm guard. "I thought Jordan could use this better than me." She handed it to her brother who in turn disappeared into his own room to retrieve a dagger and sword. He put the dagger on his belt and handed the sheathed sword to Ciara.

They took a few minutes to each pack a bag while I thought up a plan. When they got back I told them what we should do. "Alright, first we locate the Cyclops and complete the quest then, we head to Rome any questions?" "Wait I thought we were supposed to head to that camp our mom was talking about. Why are we going to Rome?" "Because Jordan people need our help and we need to be in Rome to be able to do anything." Ciara responded. Jordan didn't have any more objections. We tried to find Scarlet but no dice. They said good bye to their mother and we started to travel to Galveston.

We were at Houston by noon because at China, Texas Ciara talked to some horses and got us a ride. By nightfall we finally arrived. Ciara thanked the horses and told them to go back to China Texas without being spotted. The horses really seemed to like her. We started looking the next day for the Cyclops and didn't have to wait very long before they found us. However, falling through the street isn't what I had in mind. Three small Cyclops were standing above us as we tried to grasp what was going on. Each of the Cyclopes carried one of us upside down. The room was long and filled with pieces of trash furniture and other things. At the end of the room was a Giant trash throne on it sat the Queen. The Cyclops Queen was fatter and uglier than I ever could imagine but the ones carrying us seemed to adore her. "Um… Greetings your royal majesty!" said Ciara. I really don't know where she's going with this but anything is better than being eaten.

Ciara's POV

The Cyclops had taken our weapons so all I can think of is diplomacy which I already know is going to fail. "We are but simple demi-gods sent by Aphrodite to ask something of you your Grace." I sounded as serious as I could. "Then why did you bring weapons?" The queen said with a smile on her face. "Well we are demi-gods your highness we needed to arm ourselves from creatures that would do us harm on our trek. Aphrodite sorely needs her necklace back and has asked us to ask you to return it." "Never! I am a queen now thanks to it. All adore and worship me. Throw the other two in a caldron. The girl shall be my pet because she amuses me so." "If you say so." I say calmly and press the triton on my bracelet. It pops into a sword and I cut off the arm of the Cyclops holding me up. I fall onto the ground and quickly get up to be barely missed by the Cyclops's fist that comes crashing down. I quickly stab the one on my left who is holding Nico and he bursts. Nico lands on his feet, grabs his sword, and then frees Jordan by stabbing the Cyclops hand. We quickly run for cover as two angry Cyclops charge. They run into each other and fall to the ground. Nico and I charge them while Jordan climbs his way up the Queen's throne and snags the necklace off her wrist. The queen hit Jordan off the throne in her anger. He fell to the ground with the air knocked out of his lungs. Nico and I finished the one armed one and ran before the other would get us. Jordan had gotten his bow and arrows and we all ran out of the throne room.

We ran through underground tunnels and took different paths looking for a way out. After a while we found a giant grate instead of a dead end that opened into the Gulf of Mexico. We slashed the rusty thing open and jumped into the water. The salt water felt amazing to me on my cuts though I don't know why. After a mile of swimming we reached the beach. When I got out of the water all my injuries were gone including my sprained ankle. Jordan had a real hard time swimming and it turns out one of his ribs broke and he had a gash on his hand. Nico also had a gash, but it was on his leg and much deeper. He searched his pack and pulled out a bottle of golden liquid. "Give me your hand." Jordan didn't argue with him. He poured it onto his skin and it healed. He then poured a lot more onto his gash and it got a lot better. "Now what are we going to do?" I ask no one in general. "Well you could get in the car." I'd know that voice anywhere. I look up and see Sasha my best friend in the galaxy and not too far behind her on the road was José waving from the driver's seat of my mom's land cruiser.

Hope you liked it. Please comment if you have any ideas at all I would gladly take them into consideration. I'll update soon.


	6. Sorry

Sorry guys I haven't posted in forever it's just I've lost all interest in my story. So I'm going to shut it down. I'm sorry about this guys I really am. I'll still post stories just not this one. I hope you give them a look if your into that stuff. Thanks for your time. Bye!


End file.
